Hipermercados vs Ron
by Miyakayame
Summary: Sabe.se que os feiticeiros não compreendem muito bem os muggles... um desses casos é nitidamente o Ron!


NA: Uma ideia parola que me passou pela cabeça. Espero que gostem.

Disclaimer: Os personagens e a sua história, enfim, tudo o que diz respeito ao Harry Potter obviamente pertence à JKRowling, que tem a minha profunda admiração.

Hipermercados vs Ron

1. Na entrada do hipermercado

"Ei… ei… PARA QUE É QUE ISTO É TÃO GRANDE??? Hermione, pensei que fossemos a uma loja…"

"Ron, claro que isto é uma loja, é um hipermercado! Os muggles compram aqui todo o tipo de coisas!"

"Pois, mas achas que aqui vamos passar despercebidos, Hermione?"

"Harry, pensei que fosses inteligente, ao contrário deste aqui."

Harry, Ron e Hermione. O trio de ouro numa grande viagem para combater Lord Voldemort e destruir os horcruxes. Mas mesmo os melhores têm de parar para abastecer, uma vez por outra.

"EIII Hermioneee!" Chamou o Ron.

"Diz…" Respondeu a Hermione com ar entediado.

"Disseste que isto era uma loja…mas aqui há montes delas… olha até está ali uma mulherzita com um carrinho de mão com uns sacos cheios de pipocas e algodão doce da doces dos duques!!!"

"Ron, essa senhora está aí sempre, e aquilo é algodão doce dos muggles" e apontando ao longe para a máquina que a senhora manuseava explicou "é naquela máquina que se faz o algodão doce" o Ron fez uma cara indigesta e ficou ligeiramente verde "e estas lojas que aqui vez fazem parte do hipermercado… mais ou menos."

"Hmmmmm. Continuo a achar isto tudo estupidamente(1) grande."

"Ronald, não praguejes!"

"Olha Hermione, e temos mesmo de trazer esta coisa escanifobética feita de ferro??"

"O carrinho? Certamente não queres levar as compras todas na mão, pois não?"

"Oh. Mas isto tem um ar esquisito. E ainda por cima tiveste de lhe por um knut para ele funcionar – que estupidez!!! Além de que temos sacos com interior magicamente extensível para alguma coisa."

"Ron, já te disse, dentro do supermercado não se podem usar mochilas para por as compras, teríamos os seguranças a perseguir-nos… E a moeda que lá pus não era para por o carro a funcionar – era para o destrancar!"

"Continuo a achar estúpido. O Fred e o George não nos deram aqueles sacos para nada."

Harry seguia calado com o parzinho ruidoso, a pensar no que não devia e a perguntar a si mesmo há quanto tempo é que não punha os pés num hipermercado. "Bastante" Pensou. "A última vez deve ter sido com os Dursleys, tanto que já não me lembro – e ainda bem."

"Vá, vá, não temos muito tempo, apressem o passo vocês os dois." Ron e Hermione que continuavam a picar-se pararam imediatamente. Ao passarem pela entrada para o hipermercado propriamente dito, Ron exclamou:

"WOW! Isto é mesmo estupidamente grande!"

"Ron, NÃO praguejes!"

"Está bem, está bem…" Anuiu Ron, com um ar aborrecido.

"Vejamos… precisamos de mantimentos, alguns cobertores novos – talvez sacos cama sirvam se quisermos passar despercebidos sem usar magia e…" Hermione começou automaticamente a ditar o que precisavam de comprar, sem ligar ao Ron que a olhava de maneira bastante curiosa com um misto de zanga e aborrecimento.

2. Secção das revistas

"XIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Que é que foi agora, Ron?"

"Olha… olhaaa…naquelas revistas… que coisa estranha, as pessoas nas fotos não se mexem…"

"É normal, Ronald….as fotos dos muggles são mesmo assim."

"A SÉRIO??? Que estupidez!!!" Exclamou Ron, mais alto do que devia pondo metade das pessoas que ali se encontravam a olhar para ele.

"Ronald, por Merlin, não falas figuras tristes! …" Disse Hermione irritadamente, arrastando tanto o Ron como o Harry dali por um braço, enquanto murmurava para si mesma "E queria ele não dar nas vistas…pffffffffffff! ..."

3. Secção da fruta/vegetais

Hermione caminhava confiante pelas várias prateleiras da fruta, escolhendo algumas e colocando-as em diversos sacos de plástico.

"Hermione?..."

"Diz, Ron." Hermione começava a achar que afinal não tinha sido uma ideia assim tão boa trazer o Harry e o Ron ao hipermercado – principalmente o _chato_ do Ron.

"Para que é que estás a por a fruta dentro dessas coisas transparentes?..."

"São sacos de plástico, Ron. Para comprar a fruta, os muggles primeiro põem a quantidade que querem em sacos de plástico e depois pesam, visto que a fruta e os legumos são vendidos ao quilograma."

"Ahhhh..."

"Hermione, vou pesar estas batatas."

"Ok, Harry, vai lá."

"EIIII! Eu também sou útil!" Exclamou o Ron com ar subitamente irritado, desaparecendo da vista de Hermione.

Passados cinco minutos voltou com uma cara radiante, trazendo um saco de plástico com fruta…

"Olha, Hermione!!" Sorriu, mostrando à Hermione o conteúdo do saco, orgulhoso de si próprio. Hermione ficou com uma cara aborrecida.

Suspirando, para evitar explodir, Hermione explicou "Ron, em cada saco de plástico apenas se põe um tipo de fruta ou legume…"

Ron corou pela sua idiotice. "AHHHHHHHH! Er… a sério??? Er… ok, ok…" E murmurando, saiu de novo dali. "Resolvo já isto, eu também sou útil… eu também sou útil…"

Hermione continuava com um ar aborrecido pensando para si que mais idiotices faria o Ron, embora ele fosse assim mesmo por natureza.

"Hermione, onde anda o Ron?"

"Algures por aí, a pesar fruta." Respondeu ela, num tom irritado.

"Não me parece que seja muito seguro deixá-lo à solta por aí, mas pronto. Vou buscar mais fruta." Poisando os sacos no carrinho de compras saiu dali outra vez.

Hermione, concordando com Harry, olhou por cima das prateleiras de fruta, na esperança de ver o cabelo ruivo do Ron (o que não seria muito difícil dado a sua altura de torre) e depois de a encontrar seguiu para onde ele estava, esperando que ele não tivesse dado muito nas vistas.

Chegou a uma zona cheia de prateleiras com embalagens de frutos secos, que o Ron examinava com um ar divertido. Reparando que a Hermione se encontrava por ali, exclamou:

"Olha, Hermione!!! Encontrei aqui uns pacotes com nozes que dizem Sirius!!!"

Hermione, novamente aborrecida (embora meia divertida pelo ar de criança do Ron) pegou no pacote que Ron tinha na mão e constatou que de facto, a marca das nozes era "Sirius".

"Hmm, quem diria!" E colocando as nozes de novo onde estavam continuou. "Não mostres isto ao Harry, ele é bem capaz de não gostar."

Ron amuou daí para a frente durante dez minutos, murmurando coisas que metiam pelo meio "importante" e "eu também".

"Bem, acho que já temos tudo o que precisamos, das frutas e legumes… Ron, para de fazer essa cara se não te importas; Harry, leva o carrinho de compras que eu quero ter mais rédea livre nos corredores."

Ambos anuíram silenciosamente e continuaram a caminhar pelo hipermercado.

3. Secção das tecnologias

Enquanto se dirigiam para a secção do vestuário, os três depararam-se com a secção das televisões e tecnologias onde se encontravam expostas uma grande quantidade de televisões, electrodomésticos, consolas entre outros. Sem conseguir evitar, Ron apontou claramente para uma grande televisão plana onde decorria um concerto em que uma rapariga com roupas claramente excêntricas dançava de maneira igualmente excêntrica rodeada de flores, cantando uma melodia irritante (2), fazendo com que o Ron se desatasse a rir.

"Ron, cala-te!" Murmurou irritadamente Hermione a Ron, na tentativa de que este parasse de rir, mas quanto mais olhava para a televisão mais se ria. O Harry apenas assistia calmamente, alheado da situação (ainda a pensar no que não devia).

Quando o Ron se acalmou deram uma volta rápida pela secção das tecnologias onde estava a dita televisão - obviamente contra a vontade de Hermione, que acabou por ceder quando o Ron não se calava.

"Hermione, aqui vendem armários? Este é particularmente esquisito" Ron estava frente a frente com um frigorifico, que posteriormente abriu "EIIIIIIIIIIIIII está frio neste armário, quem foi o idiota que pôs aqui um feitiço de congelamento???"

Hermione estava novamente com uma cara aborrecida. "Ron, isso é um frigorifico, os muggles usam-nos para manter a comida fria…"

"EWWWW, eles comem a comida fria? Que nojo!" Exclamou ele.

Enquanto Hermione lhe explicava (com pouco sucesso) a utilidade de um frigorifico para os muggles (dizendo pelo meio que ele devia ter tido estudos de muggles em vez de adivinhação), o Harry olhava para uma playstation, pensando para si mesmo na pobre réplica daquele espécimen que tinha sido brutalmente assassinado pelo seu primo Dudley, há alguns anos atrás.

Ron, que reparou noutras televisões com consolas montadas, rapidamente passou por Harry e pegou num comando de uma das consolas, perguntando em voz alta "Hermione, o que é esta coisa???? Tem montes de botões!!" E mexendo num deles acidentalmente exclamou, assustado. "Hermione, aquele bicho dentro da caixa mexeu-se!"

Depois de explicar vagamente ao Ron o que era uma consola e o que era a "caixa" ("televisão"??? é como o letofone???" "Telefone!" "Ah.") Hermione arrastou novamente o Harry e o Ron dali, obrigando o Ron, desta vez, a levar o carrinho das compras (o que acabou por não dar muito bom resultado visto que ele conseguiu derrubar uns quantos cartazes e umas poucas prateleiras de comida em lata para gatos).

4. Secção do vestuário

Quando finalmente chegaram à secção do vestuário, Hermione deu graças por ver que o Ron tinha acalmado, visto que à parte da quantidade absurdamente grande de roupas que ali se encontravam, aquela secção não diferia muito das lojas pronto a vestir dos feiticeiros.

"Er… Hermione…"

"Diiiiiz..." Respondeu Hermione pela centésima vez, de maneira arrastada.

"Aquela secção…" Ron sentiu-se a corar.

"Ronald, aquela secção é a de roupa interior. Até parece que nunca viste." Disse a Hermione de maneira irritadiça. Ron corou ainda mais, sentindo-se bastante incomodado.

"Er… pois…" A cara de Ron podia competir com um pimentão vermelho e mesmo assim ganhar no que toca à cor vermelha que exibia na cara.

Pegando num braço do Ron, Hermione arrastou-o de novo dali "Argh, sinceramente, Ronald!"

Harry, que se encontrava ali perto, levava na mão vários cobertores que a Hermione lhe tinha mandado escolher e não ficou surpreendido quando viu que a Hermione trazia o Ron por um braço a arrastar, mais uma vez.

5. Secção do pão

Já na recta final da viagem que tinha sido reabastecer, o trio passou pela secção dos pães, onde eram exibidos vários tipos de pães com diferentes constituições e formas. Para delírio do Ron também se vendiam ali vários bolos que "parecem feitos por feiticeiros!!!" (mas que a Hermione se recusou a comprar deixando o Ron amuado).

"Porquêeeee???"

"Porque não, Ron, faz-te mal comer tanto doce."

Ron fez uma cara perfeitamente sofredora, abrindo os olhos com um ar inocente e triste. Hermione acabou por comprar os bolos só para não o ouvir a lamentar-se e Ron passou o resto das compras a dizer aleatoriamente "adoro-te Hermione!!" deixando parte dela seriamente incomodada e um pouco irritada. Harry continuava alheio a tudo, parecendo um fantasma ambulante, visto que os seus pensamentos não se encontravam definitivamente por ali.

Ron examinou com cuidado as várias prateleiras do pão, dando um enorme salto quando viu mais pão a ser colocado por uma mão por detrás de uma das prateleiras ("Não te preocupes, Ron, é mesmo assim…") mas ao mesmo tempo a observar com os olhos esbugalhados as máquinas batedeiras que batiam a alta velocidade as claras do ovo.

6.Caixas registadoras

"Hmmm…deixa-me ver se temos tudo." Remexendo no carrinho de compras começou a murmurar para si mesma a lista mental de compras. "fruta… legumes… pão… água… cobertores…"

Harry encontrava-se por ali a examinar cuidadosamente uma revista muggle que não via há anos e Ron olhava curiosamente para as caixas registadoras.

"…sacos-cama. Temos tudo!"

"Hermioneee!"

"Sim, diz…" Respondeu novamente a Hermione, sentindo-se repetitiva.

"Olha, porque é que 'tá ali uma mulher a passar as coisas todas naquela máquina esquisita que deita raios vermelhos?" E terminando num murmúrio, perguntou "Aquilo não são feitiços stupefy, pois não?"

"Não, Ron, estamos no meio de muggles!... Aquilo é para a máquina ver o que é que vamos comprar – fica tudo registado no computador."

"No compu-quantas?" Perguntou ele, confuso.

"Não me digas que já não te lembras do que é um computador! Argh!" E virando-se para o Harry disse "Harry, traz para aqui o carrinho de compras!"

Harry anuiu silenciosamente como um zombie, trazendo o carrinho depois de poisar vagarosamente a revista.

Hermione começou a colocar as compras silenciosamente em cima do tapete das compras (que fez com que o Ron se assustasse novamente por ver o tapete a mexer-se sozinho sem feitiços – deixando a senhora da caixa registadora a pensar para si que provavelmente aquele rapazinho era um campónio), ajudada por Harry, que obviamente não receava o tapete rolante das compras.

Ron ficou fascinado por ver que à medida que a senhora passava os produtos nos "feitiços stupefy" os nomes das coisas apareciam numa "letevisão" pequena onde também era indicado o preço do respectivo produto, dizendo depois mais alto do que devia para a Hermione que o problema da caixa dos trocos da caixa registadora se fechar e abrir durante as compras para evitar que os empregados roubassem o dinheiro se resolvia bem com a maldição do ladrão - a senhora da caixa deixou de pensar que ele era campónio – passou a achar que ele era doido varrido e deu o troco tremulamente a Hermione que exibiu o melhor sorriso que tinha em stock, ainda que só tenha acabado por conseguir esboçar um sorriso bem amarelo e incomodado pelos comentários despreocupados do Ron.

Já fora do maldito hipermercado, o Ron comentou alegremente "Ena pá, que isto foi mesmo estupidamente divertido!"

"Só para ti, de certeza" Pensou a Hermione, desistindo de dizer o que estava pensar vendo o Ron genuinamente contente. "E não praguejes, Ronald."

Continuaram a picar-se um ao outro (como de costume) até que sem aviso prévio o Harry apenas disse "Merlin, pá, que vocês parecem mesmo um casal a discutir depois de vir das compras para a casa."

Hermione e Ron mantiveram-se estranhamente calmos o resto do dia.

O Harry continuou alheio à situação…

…a pensar no que não devia!

(1) Vem do "Bloody(…)" que o Ron costuma usar frequentemente na versão inglesa

(2) Obviamente, a Floribella (Foleiribela, mais propriamente)

NA: Espero que tenham gostado! Comentem! XD


End file.
